Escaping From Our Biggest Problems
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Set after FB. Rose is set on a path of self-distruction. Can anyone save her? Does she even want saving?
1. Prologue My Life is Fucked Up

**This is my first published story but I've been writting for ages...I hope you guys like it and I'll be posting another called "Rose Sings" eventually! Keep an eye out for it if you like this one.  
><strong>

**Prologue - My Life is Fucked Up**

**Rose POV**

They do always say, there's a good and a bad side to everything. No one ever mentions the horrible side. So, the good side is that Dimitri's staying. The bad side is that Tasha is too. She said that she's staying an extra month so "Dimka" will make the right choice. Bitch. The horrible side is that Mason's gone. Dead. I'll never see him laugh or smile again. Never hear his cheesy jokes. And it's all my fault. Yeah, I know. My life is fucked up.


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Well, I got pretty many hits but I'd like some reviews too. Please tell me what you think and be brutally honest...if it sucks, I'd like to know if I'm wasting my time! So have fun and read on! :)**

**Chapter 1 - Nightmares**

**RPOV**

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs._ Holy shit! _By this point I was sobbing, thinking of the awful nightmare I just had. I saw all the events of Spokane again but then at the end, I was in a meadow just inside St. Vlad's wards and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I spun around with the speed of a Strigoi and saw-_Mason. _Or his ghost anyway. He told me it was all my fault he was killed and then I got pulled out of the wards. Just as the Strigoi was about to bite me, I woke up. I wasn't sure what to do next. _Dimitri. I need Dimitri. _I walked to the end of the hall and the dorm matron watched me warily.

"I need to see Di-Guardian Belikov."

"He's in Missoula with Lady Ozera," she told me, "Go back to bed Ms. Hathaway. You can see him in the morning."

I nodded slightly and headed back to my dorm. I slammed my door shut and slid down it, sobbing yet again. _Tahsa's better than me, skinnier, prettier, Moroi. Of course he's with her. I'm fat, ugly and a dhamphir, what would he ever want with me? _I thought. I then got off of my floor and made my way to my bathroom blindly. I grabbed the razor blade I had taken from Lissa from my medicine cabinet and sliced it across both of my wrists. It helped to clear my thoughts a little._ If I were skinny, like a Moroi, maybe...just maybe, he'd want me. _With that, I crouched in front of my toilet and crammed my fingers down my throat. I felt the bile rise to my mouth and I emptied my stomach completly. That didn't stop me from throwing up a second time. I think I might have seen some blood but it didn't matter, I'd do anything for Dimitri. If he likes skinny girls, that's just what I'll have to be. I brushed my teeth to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth then pulled on a long sleeved shirt to cover my new cuts. I finally waddled to my bed and passed out almost instantly.

I woke up to my alarm at 5:30 in the vampiric morning, but didn't get out of bed. I didn't want _him_ to see me again until I was thin enough. With my emotions running wild, I didn't feel Lissa's until I was already in her head. I-Lissa saw Dimitri walk into the commons with a worried look on his face.

"Princess," he said in greeting, nodding to the others; Eddie, Christian, Adrian, and _Tasha_ sat with her.

"DIMKA!" the bitch herself squealed out. Ew. And he just nodded to her. Huh? That's weird, especially since they're practically dating.

"Hello Guardian Belikov. Is something wrong? You look worried," Lissa, always the polite one, said.

"Well, possibly, Princess," he stated, sounding stressed, "Rose didn't show up for practice and I've been waiting for half an hour, she's never _that _late. Have you seen her?"

I pulled myself out of Lissa's head then. _Why the hell would he care?_ Then someone pounded on my door. I stayed where I was. I knew it was Liss and I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone-even her. She tried the door knob and it turned. _Shit! I must have forgot to lock it last night! _I thought, slightly panicked.

"Rose?" Lissa called softly. I didn't answer, I just burried myself deeper into my bed, "Rose, are you okay?" she tried again. I sighed and sat up.

"I'm fine Liss," I said. I knew she didn't buy it but I really didn't give a shit. She came over to wrap her arms around me but I got up and walked to my bathroom to see how bad I looked. I groaned, "Liss, get me some clothes? I'm gonna take a shower quick. I'll see you in class later okay?"

Lissa walked over with some jeans and a t-shirt, "Rose? Don't you want to go get breakfast? I think I saw some donuts..."

"I'm not hungry," I cut her off, a little too harshly. Hurt flashed across her features but I didn't even bother to apoligize. "Thanks Liss. I'll see you later. You can show yourself out." I closed the bathroom door and I heard her retreat. _Probably off to tell everyone about this so they can laugh together. I finally realize; I'm all alone. No one really cares about me. _Well, this should be fun. Fucking nightmares; you ruin everything.


	3. Chapter 2 I Just Don't Give a Fuck

**I know I've posted a few chapters today but that doesn't mean I'll always update like crazy! lol Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2 - I Just Can't Seem to Give a Fuck**

**RPOV**

Great. Just fucking great. My first class of the day is with Stan fucking Alto. And Eddie's in my class. By now he has to know about this mornings incident. I'm sure he'll give me shit as soon as I see him.

"Rose!" Eddie called as I walked in the door, surprisingly a minute early. Then he did something that shocked me; he walked over and _hugged _me! WTF? "Are you okay? Lissa said you acted weird this morning when she talked to you. Plus you look really tired." _Yeah, like you actually care, _I thought.

"I'm fine, Eddie...or I was until you started to sufficate me," I said when he held me tighter.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he blushed and released me from his death grip, "You sure you're okay?" _God, when will this interagation end already._

"Honestly and truely, Ed, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well, had a nightmare and shit," I said a little too loud at first then mumbled the last part. He gave me a sympathetic, sad look, knowing it was about Spokane and Mason. Eddie looked about to say something else but thankfully the bell rang and cut him off.

"Everybody in your seats! We have a lot to cover today! No fooling around!" Stan barked as he went to the front of the room. He began the lesson, which I promptly tuned out. It was almost the end of class when I was broken out of my daze.

"Hathaway! Pay attention! This is important! Now answer the question," Stan demanded. _Jerk._

"Ummm, what was the question again?" I asked, shifting awkwardly in my chair.

"I knew you weren't paying attention," he said smugly, with that damn smirk of his on his face.

"And why exactally should I?" I challenged, "I've already lived on my own, witnessed more death than most people my age, _and_ killed the two fucking Strigoi that murdered my friend. I think I've learned most I need to in this carreer," I said coldly.

"YOU ARE OUT OF LINE MS. HATHAWAY! GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" he fumed, face red as a tomato...I think I saw smoke come out of his ears too.

"Gladly," I replied flippantly, gathering my stuff and sauntering out of the room. I spared one last glance at the guardians in the back and caught Dimitri's eye. He had an odd look on his face until his mask slipped into place. _He never wears that damn mask around Tasha._ I thought bitterly as I headed to my room, tears threatening to spill but I held back.

When I got to my dorm, I closed my door after taking the spare key out of my special hiding place in the door frame. This time I made sure I locked my door and then I went into my bathroom where I finally let my tears fall. I picked up the razor from last night and stared at it for a while. I then set it down and went into my room and put some sad music on. I started with "Fix a Heart" by Demi Lovato. Once I had my favorite song playing, I started crying much, much harder and returned to my bathroom-and my razor blade. I lined it up with my wrist right under the cut from last night and cut a slow steady line across my arm. Wincing a bit at the pain, I did the same to my other and my heavy sobbing became little hiccups.

I left the bathroom and found a box in my closet of pictures and stuff from before Lissa and I left St. Vlad's. I opened the box carefully and peered inside. As I went through the pictures, I began to cry again. I looked happy in them and I ached over losing that happiness. But more importantly, most of the pictures had me and _Moroi _girls. Some were of me and some novices-a couple with Mason. But the ones with the Moroi girls, god I looked like a freaking cow. I dropped the pictures back into the box and throw it across the room.

I ran into my bathroom, cramming my fingers down my throat again, I barely made it to the toilet but I'd worry about that later. I had just started to get up to brush my teeth when my stomach _growled_! That made me force myself to throw up again. This time when I started to get up, my stomach stayed quiet. _Thank God._ So I brushed my teeth. When I went back into my room after cleaning myself up a bit, I noticed it was lunch time. I decided to head to the commons to see my_ friends._

When I got there, Lissa saw me straight away, squealed and threw herself at me, squeezing tight. I lightly patted her back with one hand and arm with the other. She released me and pulled me down next to her. Eddie was on my other side, Christian across from Lissa, Adrian across from Ed, and guess who that left me staring at! _Tasha Ozera._ And the bitch smirked at me. The fact that Lissa was talking my ear off was the only thing keeping me from attacking her. Then she glanced behind my shoulder and smiled a smile that looked evil to me. Of course, I knew he was there the second he walked in. His pressence affected me more than I'd ever admit to anyone.

Dimitri came over to our table and stood in front of it looking as stoic as ever.

"Hello everyone," he said looking directly at me. There were a few 'Hey's' and 'Hi's'. And one annoying, 'Hi _Dimka_!' I just stayed silent. "Rose, why didn't you come to practice this morning?"

"I didn't feel like it," I grumbled, not looking up from my hands, which were resting on the table limply. It was silent and I dared a glance up and we locked eyes. He knew there was something going on with me. He was about to speak but then gave it a second thought. Then he shrugged, dropping the subject.

"Just be there this afternoon," he said quietly. I gave a slight nod. Eddie nudged my elbow. I looked over at him, and raised my eyebrows-since I can't do just one.

"Want me to get you something to eat? Liss said you didn't have anything this morning," he said, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"No thanks, Ed. I'm not hungry, I think I might be coming down with something..." I trailed off hoping that he would buy it. But his worry just deepened. _Shit._

"Maybe you should go see Dr. Olenski," he suggested, trying-and failing-to be helpful. I shook my head. Then my friends realized I didn't want to talk much and the rest of the day passed in a blur. Until practice with Dimitri, that is.

I walked in the gym on time for once and what I saw shocked me. The lights were on and Dimitri was standing in the middle of the gym with his arms crossed over his chest. Nothing was set up, not even sparring mats.

"So, comrade, what are we doing today?" I asked quietly and curiosity laced my tone.

"Talking," was his simple reply. He walked over to the bleachers and sat down then motioned for me to do the same. I walked over, staring at my feet and sat, keeping my eyes trained to the floor. "Roza, what is going on with you? You didn't come to practice because 'you didn't feel like it', you haven't been eating, and, from the looks of it, you haven't been getting much rest lately. You know you can talk to me," his voice was gentle, like I was a child. _He's told me I'm a child before._

"I'm fine," I snapped. "I just miss Mason and I think I'm getting sick."

"Somehow, Roza, I don't believe that."

"Don't call me that! My name is Rose! And frankly, I just can't seem to give a fuck anymore!" I screamed. He raised his eyebrow. _Showoff._

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" he ased calmly.

"About any of this! Being a guardian! Giving my life up for someone elses. I don't want that anymore. I don't want to die young," I started out screaming but the last two sentences came out just above a whisper.

"I don't think you mean the Rose," he said, just as quietly, "I think you still want to be Lissa's guardian, you're just a little scared after your first kills."

"No. I don't. I don't even want to be here anymore and I don't want to be killed so someone else can live. Like I said, I just can't seem to give a fuck anymore." And with that I left the gym to wallow in my dorm for a few hours before I go to sleep.

**Has anyone heard the song owned by the beautiful and talented Demi Lovato? I love it so you should listen to it if you haven't already and I forgot to do a disclaimer so I'm gonna do it now for every chapter that I forget: Richelle Mead owns VA, I do not, and no I do not wish I did because then they wouldn't be as much fun to read. :) **


	4. Chapter 3 Saving Her

**I'm not completly happy with this chapter but I hope you guys like it. I do not own VA.**

**Chapter 3 - Saving Her**

**DPOV**

I watched, stunned, as Roza turned from me and stormed out the door. What the hell is going on with my girl. _Stop it, Dimitri! She is not your girl and never will be! Not only is she too good for you but she's your student! She is seventeen years old, for God's sake! _I mentally scolded myself. My thoughts hurt me more than I should allow. I've told her I can't let myself love her but it's too late. I'm in too deep. Roza is perfect and I love her. Now I need to find out what's going on with her.

I stayed in the gym a while longer, working out my frustrations but when dinner time came, I had to head to the commons for my shift. When I got there, I decided to stand close enough to Rose's table so that I could hear her and her friends but far enough away that it wasn't too obvious.

"Rose?" Princess Dragomir said to her softly, "Aren't you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?" Concern for her friend laced her tone.

"No thanks, Liss. I'm really not hungry," she said so softly I could barely hear her. What the hell? Rose is always hungry.

"Rose, your stomach just growled and you haven't eaten all day," Eddie started, sounding incredibly worried for Rose's well-being. _That makes to of us._ "Just have something small? How about you just have half of my burger?"

She looked about to protest but then nodded slightly. _Good. You need to eat Roza._ Eddie smiled and handed her the burger. She looked at it warily for a moment then took small bites, chewing slowly. It almost looked like it pained her to eat. I stayed where I was for the rest of dinner and as much as her friends tried to make conversation Roza didn't say much. Just short replies when she was spoken directly to. That's unusual as well. I didn't have anymore shifts for the night so I left for my dorm, worrying about Rose the whole way.

When I arrived at my dorm, I took a hot shower, hoping to clear my head. It didn't work. I kept trying to figure out what was wrong with Roza. I tried to read one of my western novels for a while but all I could think about was Rose's jokes, her beautiful face, and her strange behavior lately. I debated for a while before fnally deciding to call Alberta.

"_Petrov,_" she answered on the second ring.

"Alberta, it's Dimitri, I'm worried about Rose. She's been acting strange all day," I told her, worry lacing my voice. More worry than a mentor should have for his student but I was hoping she wouldn't notice or bring it up. She didn't. She told me to meet her in her office in ten minutes and we hung up. As I walked to Alberta's office, I thought about what I should say to her. She was waiting for me outside and we went into her office and sat down.

"So you're concerned with Rose's behavior today?" she jumped right in.

"Yes, ma'am. She didn't show up for practice this morning so I spoke to the Princess to see if she had seen her. She went to her door to look for her and she must have found her because she was in Stan's class. She talked back to him and he kicked her out of class. She didn't even show up for the rest of her morning classes. I then saw her at lunch and found that she hadn't eaten yet and she wouldn't eat at lunch either. And then I tried to talk to her instead of practice this afternoon and she got upset, saying she didn't want to be a guardian anymore. Mr. Castile practically had to force her to eat half a burger at dinner." I finished my speech and Alberta watched me with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Dimitri, I know you love Rose, and while yes, it is unconventional, I don't mind," my jaw dropped a little in shock, "Now, as for what's going on, I can't do anything for about another week, she's going through a hard time with Mason and her first kills. She needs someone who cares about her _and_ understands what she's going through. Right now, that's you. Do whatever you think is best for her, just don't hurt her. She's like a daughter to me so just take care of her. Work on saving her. Go get some rest." I took that as my dismissal. _She knows._ I went back to my dorm but I didn't go to sleep, like Alberta wanted, instead, I started to work on saving her. _My Roza._

**Oh no! Alberta knows! haha but Alberta's cool so whatever. And Dimitri's so sweet when he worries! :) Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 Why Me?

**Next chapter. Shit's gonna go down and it's gonna get a lot worse before it gets better. Anyone have any idea what _really_ causing Rose's problems. I know, but I'm not gonna tell you just yet. ;) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and keep 'em coming! I like to know I'm not failing. VA belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 4 - Why Me?**

**RPOV**

I got to my room five minutes later and collapsed on my bed, crying. _You're still not good enough. No matter how skinny you make yourself, he'll never love you._ I buried my face in my pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs. Once that was out of my system I slit my wrists for the second time that day, put on some sad music, and curled into myself on my bed.

"_Rose? Come to dinner?_" came through the bond from Lissa. I sighed and got up, walked to the bathroom and fixed myself up so I didn't look quite so horrible. I covered my wrists and was in the commons five minutes later. I saw Dimitri but didn't acknoledge his presence. I just didn't have the energy to talk much to anyone. Dinner passed in a blur, but one thing happened that I remembered clearly : Eddie got me to _eat._ A fucking hamburger no less. Sure I only have half but come on! I shouldn't be eating at all! As soon as people started leaving, I said I had homework and left the commons as quickly as possible.

In my room, I felt more tears burning at the backs of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Tears are weak. I am weak. _Just one more thing that's wrong with me. _I made my way to the bathroom. I had to get rid of that burger as soon as possible. I threw up a couple of times then rinsed out my mouth. Then I went to sleep. _Big mistake._

_I was walking through a forest in-Pennsylvania? Huh? I felt Lissa's fear through the bond and before I could stop it, I was sucked into her head. A Strigoi had grabbed her and just as she was about to bite Lissa, I was ripped out of her head and tackled to the ground by-Mason! _

_"Oh my God! Mason! You're ali-" I cut off when I looked at his face. Around his beautiful grey-blue eyes was a red ring. He wore a twisted, sadistic smile, baring his fangs. His usual messy red hair was neat and in place and he was deathly pale. He was Strigoi. "Oh God, Mason," I whimpered._

_"That's right, Rosie. I'm alive! I've been awakened! It's amazing, Rose, but it was very painful. And it's all your fault," his smile got even more sinister, "And now, my sweet little Rose, you're going to join me."_

_"No. Mason, please, let me go. Please," I whimpered in pain as he tightened his grip on me and bite into my neck. I screamed. And screamed. And then-_

I woke up. "Holy fucking shit!"

I broke into sobs and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I rocked slightly, trying and failing to calm myself down. There was a banging on my door but I couldn't bring myself to open it. So the person knocking kicked my door down. _Son of a bitch. _I thought and then I saw Dimitri and turned away from him. He walked over to my bed side.

"Roza? What happened?" he asked me softly, gently, "Are you okay?"

"I...nightmare," I answered, my voice shaking, "And no. I am not okay." And then you know what he did? He shocked the hell out of me by sitting down on my bed and pulling me to his chest. He started murmuring in Russian. I couldn't understand him but it soothed me. Once I was calm enough, he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. He tried something else, "Do you want me to stay? I can watch over you if you'd like. It might help to have someone here." I looked up at him, tears shining in my eyes but not falling.

"Stop it," I said coldly.

"Stop what, Roza?"

"Stop acting like you care about me," he tried to interupt but I held up my hand, cutting him off, "Just stop. Go back to _Tasha_. Take her offer. It'd be easier than this." I spoke Tasha with so much venom, I scared myself.

"Do not tell me how I feel," he growled, "I wish Tasha would just leave already. She's obviously hurting you and I hate that. I want to help you, Roza."

"Then leave," I spat. He left. I cried myself back to a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

**Two weeks later**

I was at breakfast with everyone. Everyone being Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Tasha, and Dimitri. Tasha was hardcore flirting with Dimitri but he was ignoring her. I still can't understand why. He's been trying to get me to open up to him. Everyone else has too, plus they've all been making me eat at least something. I've gone back to my dorm for "something I forgot" each time and thrown up.

"Rose, you need to eat," Lissa said, handing me a donut, "Come on, Rose, it's been ages since you've had a donut. I know you love them." I slowly took it and took a small bite. I immediatly felt sick. I dropped the donut and ran from the table to the public restrooms, ignoring the calls of my friends. I always made sure not to throw up in the public bathrooms because I was afraid someone would hear me but I couldn't help it this time. I heard the door open and then my favorite Russian accented voice,

"Roza! What's wrong?" I couldn't answer because I was already puking my guts out. There was blood. And Dimitri busted down the door. _Fuck._ "Rose! How long has this been going on?" I thought about lying and saying I was just sick but I'm sure he saw the blood.

"Two weeks, about," I whispered, defeated. He plucked me off the floor and lead me to a sink to wash my mouth out. When I was done, he pushed up my sleeves and saw the scars and cuts there, "How did you-"

"And these? How long, Rose!" he cut me off and demanded.

"The same."

"Come with me," he saw the confused look on my face, "To the clinic to get you help."

"NO! You can't tell anyone! Please, Dimitri," I yelled, the last part a pleading whisper. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I have to, Roza. It's my job. You're slowly killing yourself. You need help," he said sadly, "You should have came to me and talked to me."

"I tried," I whispered. He shot me a questioning look. "The first night it happened, I tried. But you were with Tasha. And I snapped."

"Roza, I'm so sorry. I should have been there," Dimitri looked ashamed.

"I'm scared, Dimitri. I just..." I trailed off trying to compose myself, "I just want to know. Why me?" With that he picked me up in his arms, bridal style and carried me to the clinic, with me crying silently the whole way.

**:'( I almost cried writing this. Did it have the same affect on any of you?**


	6. Chapter 5 Why Her?

**Don't kill me! I know you probably want to know what happens next but I wanted you to know what's going on with Dimitri! So here it is, the last chapter in Dimitri's point of view! I do not own VA, that incredibleness belongs to Richelle Mead!**

**Chapter 5 - Why Her?**

**DPOV**

**Two weeks earlier**

_Rose was in my room. And we were kissing. Frantic, passinate kisses. She was wearing only underwear and I coudn't help but stare at this amazing creature before me. I was only in my boxers and she seemed to like the view as much as I did._

_"Roza, I love you," I murmured against the warm, soft skin of her neck._

_"I love you too, Dimitri," my Roza whispered. She was finally mine. My Roza. Just as we got rid of the rest of our clothing-_

My phone rang. _"Fuck!" _I swore in Russian.

"Belikov," I answered a bit irrate.

"_Guardian Belikov, I'm sorry to wake you but there's screaming coming from Ms. Hathaway's room, could you please-_" came through the other line but I tuned out the rest. All that mattered was Rose.

"On my way," I said, quickly pulling on some clothes and hanging up. I made it to her dorm in record time. I started pounding on the door, not sure if she was awake yet or not. When she didn't open it, I used the spare key I was given in case of emergency and let the door slam on the wall. **(A/N: The door slammed against the wall, Rose was out of it and she **_**thought**_** he kicked it down)** What I saw terrified me. Rose. _My Roza._ Curled into herself, sobbing. I practically ran to her bedside.

"Roza? What happened?" I asked her gently, "Are you okay?"

"I...nightmare," her voice shook, "And no. I am not okay." That answer broke my heart. I pulled her into my arms immediatly, sitting beside her. I murmured in Russian to help sooth her. I knew she didn't understand but it worked.

"_My sweet Roza. I'm so sorry. I love you, everything will be fine,_" is what I said. The things I'm not allowed to say in English. When she calmed down enough, I spoke again,

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no. "Do you want me to stay? I can watch over you if you'd like. It might help to have someone here."

"Stop it," was her icy cold response.

"Stop what, Roza?" What the hell is she talking about?

"Stop acting like you care about me," I tried to interupt but she held up her hand, cutting me off, "Just stop. Go back to _Tasha_. Take her offer. It'd be easier than this." The venom in her voice when she said Tasha scared me.

"Do not tell me how I feel," I growled, "I wish Tasha would just leave already. She's obviously hurting you and I hate that. I want to help you, Roza."

"Then leave," she spat. I left, heartbroken and went back to my room. I stayed up most the night thinking about what was said. _She doesn't love you anymore. You took too long and now she's gone. _That was my last thought before I fell into a restless sleep.

**Two weeks later**

I was at breakfast with Roza and her friends. _Tasha _was there too. She was shamelessly flirting with me. Or trying to, I wouldn't answer. I just sat silently, worrying about Rose. We've all been practically forcing her to eat and she's lost so much weight. She looks unhealthy. I've been taking it easy on her in practice so she doesn't get hurt

"Rose, you need to eat," Lissa said, handing her a donut, "Come on, Rose, it's been ages since you've had a donut. I know you love them." She slowly took it and took a small bite. Then she stopped. She dropped the donut and ran from the table to the public restrooms, ignoring our calls. I heard the door open and then my favorite Russian accented voice,

"Roza! What's wrong?" She didn't answer, instead I heard her throwing up. I busted down the stall door. There was blood. I panicked. "Rose! How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks, about," shewhispered, defeated. I picked her up off the floor and let her wash her mouth out. When she was finished, I pushed up her sleeves and saw what I feared most. Scars and cuts lined her perfect skin. "How did you-"

"And these? How long, Rose!" I demanded, cutting her off.

"The same," she whispered.

"Come with me," she looked confused, "To the clinic to get you help."

"NO! You can't tell anyone! Please, Dimitri," she yelled at first, the last part was a plead. Tears were streaming down her face. And I could barely keep my own from falling

"I have to, Roza. It's my job. You're slowly killing yourself. You need help," I said sadly, "You should have came to me and talked to me."

"I tried," she whispered. I looked at her questionally. "The first night it happened, I tried. But you were with Tasha. And I snapped."

"Roza, I'm so sorry. I should have been there," I felt so ashamed of myself.

"I'm scared, Dimitri. I just..." she trailed off, "I just want to know. Why me?" With that, I scooped her up and took her to the clinic, with her crying silently the whole way. I got her there and set her down on a cot. She was already asleep so I explained to Dr. Olenski what was going on. She called Alberta and Kirova down. They spoke about giving her a guardian to make sure she gets better.

"Alberta," I finally spoke up, "Can I do it?"

"Of course, Dimitri. Take care of her," with that, everyone left leaving me alone with Roza. I sat by her side and held her hand. As I watched her sleep, hooked up to all kinds of machines, I thought about what she said to me. _Why her?_

**I like reviews! ;) So thanks to everyone who has and everyone else, review! I'll love you forever! **


	7. Chapter 6 Take Me Away

**Time for my most depressing, intense chapter ever! Have some tissues ready! Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Chapter 6 - Take Me Away**

**RPOV**

I woke up in the clinic with Dimitri holding my hand. He looked so, so worried. We studied each other for a few moments.

"Roza," he started, "Dr. Olenski is going to put you on antidepressants. Also, you are going to be eating meals specifically designed to get your weight back up to healthy levels. I'll be by your side most of the time to make sure you're making progress and healing. I'm here for you, Roza. Please talk to me."

"Can you take me back to my dorm please? I have homework," I said, looking down. He nodded and we left. We had to stop to get my antidepressants and discharge me from the clinic. Then we walked silently to my dorm. When we went inside, I didn't do homework like I said I was going to. Instead, I wrote my suicide note. It read:

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'd say I'm sorry for leaving this world, but I'm not. It's what I needed to do. However, I have some last words to all of my friends. Liss, I'll start with you. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I can't take it anymore. I take darkness from you constantly and if I don't kill myself, it will kill me. I love you, Liss. So much. I hope you can forgive me._

_Dimitri. I love you. Why can't you see that I can't live without you? I need you more than I need air yet you act like there's nothing between us. I don't understand, you say you love me, why can't you fight for us? I guess that means you don't mean it._

_Eddie. I am so sorry. Sorry for taking away your other best friend. Sorry I couldn't save Mason. Sorry I've been a bad friend. I love you big brother, forever and always._

_Christian, I know we act like we hate each other, but you're practically my brother. I'm sorry 'cause I know you'll miss my sarcasticness that tops your own. _

_Goodbye. All of you. I love you guys, but it's time for me to leave for good._

_Yours truely,_

_Rose H._

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said suddenly, to Dimitri. I went into the bathroom and closed and locked the door before he could say anything. I got to work quickly starting the shower. I then paced around the bathroom for a while. I took the stake Alberta had given me after Spokane out from under the sink. I know that's a weird place to keep a stake but I had been thinking about this for the past week. I took a deep breath and lined my stake up with my heart.

**DPOV**

Rose said she was taking a shower but the water flow sounded uninterupted by a body. I glanced at her desk to see what she had been working on. A single piece of paper sat in the middle of her desk with a pen sitting on top. I picked it up quickly and scanned what it said. _NO!_ I ran to the bathroom door and without even knocking, kicked it down, "Roza!"

She looked up at me, startled. She had a stake held pointed towards her chest and then she did the unthinkable. She moved it back at arms length and began to moved it forward, straight towards her heart.

"NO!" I screamed. Then I lunged for her and pried the stake from her hands. We both collapsed to the floor, my arms wrapped tight around her waist and her on top of me. The stake flew across the room. I slid us across the floor and turned of the shower then leaned us against the tub, Roza still wrapped in my arms. She struggled against me to no avail. "Roza! Stop! You can't leave me! I love you! I love you so much it hurts! Please, please don't leave me!" I screamed at her, pleading her to stay.

"Let go! If you really loved me, you'd let me do it! You'd let me die! I can't do this!" she screamed right back at me.

**RPOV**

I pounded my fists against his chest, weakly, "Just. Let. Me. Die!" I screamed, sobbing.

"That will never happen! I won't lose you! I won't!" I looked up and saw that I wasn't the only crying. Dimitri, my Russian God, was sobbing his eyes out because of me. His arms were tight around my waist holding me to him. I finally collasped against him and he tightened his arms around my waist even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his chest, and wound my fingers into his silky hair, that had fallen lose in this whole ordeal.

"Oh, God, Dimitri," I sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Shhhh, it's okay, my Roza. Everything is going to be fine. It's all going to be fine," he murmured into my hair. He then lapsed into Russian. When we both calmed down enough, he stood up, taking me with him. We walked into my room and I watched him move around my room doing-things. First, he ripped up my sucide not and threw it away. Then he found my suitcase and started throwing all of my things in it.

"Comrade? What are you doing?" I asked him, curiously.

"We, my love, are leaving," he said. My eyes widened. "We're going somewhere we can be together. No questions asked." He must have seen the confused look on my face because he explained further, "I love you and I'm not gong to keep pretending that I don't."

By now he had finished packing my things so he sat at my desk and pulled me into his lap. He began to write a note to my friends from the two of us. This one read:

_Dear Lissa, Christian, and Eddie_

_We are leaving the academy so we can actually have a life together. We are deeply in love and that will never change. We're sorry to leave like this, but it's the only way. We love you guys but it's time for us to come first. Goodbye everyone._

_Best wishes, _

_Dimitri B. and Rose H._

We then left my room with my suitcase and went to Dimitri's to get his things. While he was packing, he refused to let me help, my curiosity got the best of me.

"How are we gonna get out? And how come nobody heard us when we were screaming?" I asked, as I watched him move around the room.

"The answer to your first question is guardian secrets," he smirked, "And the second one is everyone's in the commons for an assembly." That was all the conversation that we had while he packed. When he finished, he kneeled down in front of me and stared into my eyes.

"Roza, I need you to fully consider this. If we leave now, we can never come back. Never. So I have to make sure, is this what you really want?" he asked me seriously. I thought for a moment before answering.

"I want you, always," a beautiful smile broke out on his face, "Take me away, Dimitri." And with that said, he took my hand and we went to get his car.

**Suprise! We have two little runaways on our hands! Will they make it or will someone catch them? Hmmmm...you'll just have to wait and see! ;) Review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Home

**New chapter! I didn't get any reviews for the last one :(. Was it bad? Cause you can tell me, I'll fix it. Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Chapter 7 - Home**

**RPOV**

"Dimitri? What if we get caught?" I asked softly as we drove to the front gates.

"We won't," he told me. He sounded so sure, I just didn't know if I believed it yet. "Roza, why don't you pick the radio station for once?"

"Really?" I asked, shocked. He nodded and I didn't waste another second, turning the dial until I found a pop/rock channel. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne came on and I smiled softly. Dimitri got to the gate by now and talked to the guardian on duty and he let us out. Dimitri claimed he was taking me shopping to help me feel better and it was cleared by Alberta and Kirova. I honestly wasn't surprised the guardian at the gate bought it; most people think Dimitri would never lie.

Dimitri took my hand in his as soon as we left the wards, "I promise that I will always protect you. I love you so much, my Roza." His words helped to mend a small piece of my shattered heart. When we had been driving for over an hour, my curiousity got the best of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, barely keeping the anxiousness out of my voice.

"The airport," he smirked. I sighed loudly, starting to feel more like myself than I had in weeks. I didn't push it further because I knew he wouldn't tell me. I just leaned my head against the window and drifted off to sleep.

_I was running. Pushing myself to my limits but I just kept running. I didn't remember what I was running from, I just knew I had to get away. I knew that if, whatever the hell I was running from, caught me, I'd be done for. I tripped. As I fell, I knew it would all end soon and I was afraid. More afriad than I had ever been in my entire life. When I looked up I was surrounded by red eyes. They stepped out of the shadows and I saw everyone I loved. Lissa. Dimitri. Eddie. Christian. My mom. Mason. Adrian. And one final Strigoi stepped forward, Tasha._

_"I told you I'd get what I want," her cold voice rang out, too loud in the eerie silent of the forest. "You didn't believe me so now you will die slowly and painfully. Who wants to go first?" Mason stepped up further. _

_"I will. It is all her fault anyway," he sneered. I screamed. _

I was jolted awake from Dimitri slamming on the brakes. He pulled over to the side of the road and unbuckled us both, pulling me to his chest and stroking my hair.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Roza. You're okay. I'm here," he cooed. I just sobbed into his chest until it quieted into hiccups. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Please?"

"I was in the forest and everyone I loved came out but they were Strigoi. You were there," I whispered, "Tasha did it. She turned and then turned everyone I care about to kill me."

"Roza, I am so sorry. You have no idea how badly I want to take away your pain but I can't," his voice sounded deeply pained. We clung to each other for a few more moments before he asked if I was okay to head off so I nodded. We got to the airport a half an hour later and went inside. Dimitri bought our tickets and told me we had an hour until we had to get on the plane.

"Let's go get something to eat," he said, taking my hand. I hesitated. "Roza, you need to eat. I need you healthy. I love you so much, I can't lose you." I nodded.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I took a deep breath, "Let's go." We both got burgers and fries and sat down. And I actually ate without feeling the need to throw up after. Because of Dimitri. He is my savior. "Okay, now where the hell are we going?" I demanded when we both finished eating and he started to lead me to our gate. Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer me, he did.

"Home," he said, a beautiful smile breaking out across his face. I smiled too. We were going to Russia. _Home,_ I thought.

**Review or I'll cry! :'(**


	9. Chapter 8 All I Know

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome! Love ya! I do not own VA, Richelle Mead does. Oh, and you're in for some surprises in this chapter. Beware! :)**

**Chapter 8 - All I Know**

**RPOV**

We were both silent as we boarded the plane, but it was comfortable silent. We had no need for words, we just craved each other's pressence after so long of being apart. Dimitri gave me the window seat and he sat beside me. Thankfully, the aisle seat was empty so we had some privacy. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me as best as he could with the armrest in the way. As we cuddled together, I felt the need to make sure he wasn't going to leave me.

"Comrade?" I asked. He looked down at me with a small smile, so I continued, "You're not just doing this because of my breakdown, right? You're going to stay with me after I'm better?" My voice cracked at the end.

"Oh, Roza. I promise that I am doing this because I love you and that I will _never _leave you. Your breakdown, as you put it, just made me realize that I can't life without you any longer," he told me, staring into my eyes. I smiled at him.

"Good," I said as I settled down to sleep. I immediately regretted my desion to sleep. I felt myself being pulled into a spirit dream. _At least it's not a nightmare,_ I thought, grimly.

_I was on a beach wearing a bright green bikini, with purple peace signs on it. It was a very skimpy string bikini, that didn't leave much to the imagination. I had a purple peace sign bellybutton ring to match. And I looked like I did before the vomitting._

_"Adrian! Show yourself!" I yelled into the silence._

_"So, the craddle robber finally kidnapped you, I see," he said, stepping out from the ocean._

_"He didn't kidnap me," I snapped, "He's saving me."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Don't know. Dimitri wouldn't tell me," I lied._

_"You're lying," he accussed._

_"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"_

_"Nothing. Lissa's upset, you know," he informed me._

_"I know," I said softly. I did know. She broke down crying when she found out. She felt like I didn't trust her AND like it was her fault I left. I felt bad, but it was my turn to come first. Adrian stared into my eyes,_

_"Rose. You need to come back. You want to be with me, not Dimitri. Come home and we'll fix everything," he told me. It made a lot of sense and I found myself about to agree but then I realized what was going on. Compulsion. _

_"How dare you compel me!" I screamed at him, "I would never, ever want to be with you, you-you bastard!"_

_"You've gotten stronger. More resistant to compulsion, Little dhamphir," my eyes widened, "Yep. It was me. I planted the ideas in all of your heads. Well, except Tasha's. She was my partner in crime. You see, Rose, I want you, she wants Dimitri. You two want each other so really, we're the perfect team."_

_"What all did you make us do?" I asked, rage boiling in my blood. _

_"Well, I made HIM spend more time with Tasha and I made you take more darkness from Lissa than you normally did. But just the darkness didn't do the trick soooooo I had to plant ideas. That you weren't good enough. I didn't expect you to do the shit you did, I was just trying to get you to run to me. But that obviously didn't work. But I will get you, Rose. I promise."_

_"You will never get me, you son of a bitch. Now send me back," I menaced._

_"I was hoping we could chat some more," he said, cheerily. Bastard._

_"Send. Me Back," I spat each word._

_"Fine. But I'll be back baby," the beach faded away and was replaced by the plane._

Dimitri was shaking me gently and saying 'Roza, wake up' over and over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Adrian came to me. He said some things. I'll tell you when we're alone," I said.

"Okay, Roza. We're landing in five minutes," I didn't know I was asleep that long, "We'll stay at a hotel for the night and then head to my family's house tomorrow. I managed to call them when you were asleep. They're very excited to finally meet you." He chuckled at my shocked expression, "Yes, Roza, I told them all about you." I beamed at him as he wiped away the last of my tears from Adrian's dream. The landing and drive to a the hotel passed in a blur. But when we were in the room Dimitri booked for us, I recounted the dream to him. He tensed

"The next time I see that bastard, I'll kill him," he growled. He cursed a few times in Russia.

"Dimitri. With any luck we'll never see either of them again," I tried to soothe him. He nodded. "Let's just go to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight my love," he said, kissing me softly. I smiled.

"'Night," I whispered. We cuddled together in the bed, with his arms wrapped firmly around my waist and my back pressed tightly against his chest. As I drifted off, I waited for the nightmares to come, but they didn't. Instead I had pleasant dreams of me and Dimitri. I didn't know how our furture would turn out but all I know, is I can't wait to find out.

**I know it's a little short and I'm sorry! But review anyway and tell me if you like the twist! ;P**


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting the Family

**I'm back! Sorry about the lack of updates yesterday but I was busy. Dimitri's family comes in in this chapter so enjoy! I do not own VA, the lovely Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 9 - Meeting the Family**

**RPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to Dimitri kissing my neck. I smiled softly and sighed. I felt him smile against my neck as he kissed me once more.

"Good morning, my beautiful Roza," he whispered against my skin, making me shiver.

"Good morning, Comrade," I murmured, sleepily and pressed myself closer to him. That's when I felt it. I smirked, "Happy to see me?" was my innocent question. He groaned.

"Roza. I am _always_ happy to see you," I smiled and rolled over so I was straddling him, "But, we are not doing this until you are one-hundred percent better." I pouted, "Don't look at me like that! I need you healthy."

"Fine," I huffed, "At least take a shower with me?" I asked him hopefully. He regarded me warily for a moment before nodding. I squealed and ran into the bathroom. He chuckled following me. After our shower, we got dressed and checked out of the hotel. He took me to breakfast and showed me some of the things in Omsk. We then rented a car and started for Baia. We made good time, only stopping for gas once and talked about nothing and everything the whole ride.

"Come on, Roza. You're going to have to let go of my hand to get out of the car," he told me. We were parked outside of his family's house and I refused to let go of his hand.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my forhead.

"They will love you, my Roza. Almost as much as I do," he said sincerly. I nodded and we got out of the car and walked to the front door. Dimitri rang the doorbell but didn't let go of my hand. A girl about a year younger than me opened the door. _Viktoria,_ I thought.

**DPOV**

The door opened to reveal, "Viktoria!"

"Dimka!" she squealed and jumped into my arms. I caught her with ease. The rest of my family came pouring outside. The only one missing was Yeva. My mother came and hugged me, followed by Karolina, and then Sonya. Paul came over last.

"Paul? Is that you?" I asked in Russian. He nodded. "You've gotten so big! Sonya, when did you get pregnant?"

"Seven months ago," she replied, smiling a little.

"And who's this Karo?" I turned to my other sister.

"This is you're niece, Zoya," she held the baby girl up a little more.

"She's beautiful," I told her, before switching to English to introduce my Roza.

**RPOV**

"And this is my gorgeous girlfriend, Rose Hathaway," Dimitri said, motioning me forward. I took his hand, "Roza, this is my mother, Olena. My oldest sister, Karolina and her children, Paul and Zoya. This is my second oldest sister, Sonya. And this is my little sister, Viktoria." He indicated each person in turn. I smiled and waved a little.

"It's nice to meet everyone," I said, softly. Viktoria squealed and attacked me with a hug. I laughed a little and hugged her back. Olena hugged me next telling me she was so happy to finally meet me. Once all the introductions were done, we went inside. A kind of scary-looking old women came into the living room and slapped Dimitri across the face and rattled off a string of Russian that didn't sound too friendly. Then she left the room.

"Um...what did she just say?" I broke the uncomfortable silence first.

"She was just scolding Dimka for not taking better care of you and for letting everything go as long as it did," Viktoria explained helpfully. I nodded and Dimitri looked down, almost ashamed. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Dimitri. You did nothing wrong and things are going to get better," I tried to soothe him.

"Things aren't going to get better with _him_ still breathing, Roza," he told me, sounding defeated. His family shot us confused looked, so we explained everything about what's been going on. _Well, no one said meeting the family was easy,_ I thought grimly.

**Review or Dimitri dies. JK, I would never kill Dimitri but still, review anyway! :)**


	11. Chapter 10 Rusty Spoon

**I am pretty damn proud of the content of this chapter. It's a little short though so, sorry. I don't own VA in any way, shape, or form (well I own the whole series but it's not my original idea )), that right belongs to Richelle Mead, whose awesome hair I want! Who's with me? **

**Chapter 10 - Rusty Spoon**

**RPOV**

"Food's ready!" Olena called out from the kitchen. I followed Dimitri and his sisters into the kitchen from the living room where we had been getting to know each other a little better. I feel so at home here and Dimitri's family is wonderful, so loving and kind. But I stopped dead when I walked into the kitchen. There was enough food to feed all of St. Vlad's. Dimitri stopped behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mamma always makes enough food to feed an army. That's just the way it is with her. Just eat what you'd like, baby, but eat. You need to get healthy," he whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck softly. I nodded and walked fully into the kitchen and took a seat next to Viktoria and Dimitri sat beside me. He took my hand and squeezed lightly. We made light conversation about my friends from St. Vlad's and about everyone else's lives and then Karolina asked us all to be quiet for a story. So we did.

"So this story is mainly for Roza because everyone else here knows it already," she began.

"Karo, if you tell this story, I swear to God your ninth grade diary will show up in the newpaper," Dimitri threatened his sister.

"Oh! Now I have to know!" I laughed.

"Okay, so when I was eight and little Dimka was six, he always wanted to play with me and my friends," Karolina started her story and I leaned forward a bit, "We let him but there was a condition," by this point Dimitri was blushing a deep shade of red, "We dressed him up, over and over again, and married him off to all of our dolls. In the end, he had about sixteen wives." By this point everyone, even Yeva, was laughing.

"Comrade," I poked him in the stomach, "I don't know how I feel about all these women," I said, trying to look mad, but I ended up smirking. And then Yeva spoke,

"Roza, may I speak to you in private?"

"You speak English!" I exclaimed.

"Of couse I speak English now come with me," she said. I followed her out of the house and sat on the porch swing with her. "Roza, you need to eat more because when the time comes, your child will need it." I was stunned to say the least.

"Ummm, Yeva, I love Dimitri. I would never cheat on him and we're both dhamphirs so it's not actually possible for me to have children," I said, confused as to what she was talking about.

"But you, my dear, are kissed by shadows and the flaw is fixed. You will fall pregnant and it will be my great-granchild. That is all I can tell you for now but I hope it's enough. Tomorrow I will be taking you and Dimka to another like you to speak about technicallities. But you need to get healthy, for you, your child, and my grandson. Now we should go back before someone thinks I kidnapped you," she told me.

We went back inside and finished dinner. After everyone but Dimitri, Olena, and myself went off to do their own thing, I told them some of the things I feared. Dimitri gripped my hand and his and Olena lightly rested hers on my arm.

"Yeva told me because I'm shadow-kissed, I can have children with other dhamphirs," I started. A huge smile broke out on both Olena's and Dimitri's faces but they let me continue, "As great as that is, I have something that will ruin this revelation. Tasha and Adrian will figure out that we're here. They will come and try to ruin everything we are going to succeed in. And he will stalk me in my dreams. They will try to destroy any happiness that we will ever happen upon because they want us weak. We can't let them win," my voice started strong but I whispered the last part.

"Roza, we will all protect you," Olena told me, "I just met you today and already I love you so much. I will not let anything happen to you."

"Mamma's right, my Roza. We will protect you and our future child," he grinned, "But for as long as we can, let's just focus on now. We're together. We're alive. We can have children. And now that I have that, I refuse to lose it."

"Roza! Will you tell me a bedtime story?" Paul ran into the room to ask me. I glanced at the clock, it was ten o' clock at night.

"Of course, Paul," I grinned at him and he returned it. He then proceeded to pull me upstairs and to his room. After telling him about five stories, he finally fell asleep. Dimitri walked in, scooped me up in his arms, and carried me to his old bedroom. We got ready for bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. And then I felt the pull of a spirit dream. _Well, why don't you just fuck me with a rusty spoon, _I thought bitterly.

**Review or my vicious shorkies will attack you! JK, they're little sweeties but I still want you to review. 3**


	12. Chapter 11 Apartment Hunting

**Hey! So here's the next chapter! It's one where nothing bad happens! Yayyyyy! 3 I do not own VA, Richelle Mead has that intense honor.**

**Chapter 11 - Apartment Hunting**

**RPOV**

_I was in the woods at St. Vlad's. I was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. That's unusual. _

_"Adrian! Get your sorry ass out here! I swear to God if I ever see you again, I will rip your balls of!" I screamed._

_"Rose?" came Lissa's sweet voice. I spun around and there she stood, in a light pink dress, with tears in her jade-green eyes. I ran at her and tackled her to the ground._

_"Lissa! I am soooo sorry! I love you but I can't be there anymore but I have so much to tell you! Oh my God! Liss, you're dream-walking! I'm so proud," I screamed at her, holding her tight. She clung to me just as tightly. _

_"Rose, you have nothing to apoligize for. I'm the one whose sorry. I've been a horrible friend. I was hoping that Tasha and Dimitri would get together but I had no clue you guys love each other! I should have known. I mean really, how else could he make you listen? Anyway, I love you, too and I miss you but I understand why you guys left. So tell me what you need to," she said, barely breathing between sentences._

_"Adrian and Tasha did this," I started._

_"What do you mean, Rose?" Liss interupted me._

_"Adrian wants me, Tasha want Dimitri, they figured out we love each other and so they are working together to break us up," she gasped, "Adrian planted ideas in my head through compulsion, Dimitri too. He made me think I was good enough and he made Dimitri hang out with Tasha more. I almost staked myself the day we left," I whispered. _

_"ROSE!" Liss screamed at me, outraged._

_"Hey! I'm fine, Dimitri saved me on time. But on with the story. Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say. Anyone includes Christian, Lissa. He's compellable, if that's even a word."_

_"I promise, Rose. I will not tell anyone, even Christian."_

_"Dimitri took me home. To his family and they are just wonderful. I already love all of them so much and his grandmother, Yeva, gave me some amazing news," I told her, confident that she wouldn't tell._

_"What's the news?" she asked, hitting my leg in excitment._

_"Since I'm shadow-kissed, I can have children with another dhaphirs!" Lissa squealed and tackled me._

_"OMIGAWD! I'm gonna be an aunty!" she screamed, "Well, eventually, anyway." I laughed, and then the dream started to fade, "Rose, I'm so sorry, my alarm is going off. I'll come see you soon. I love you." We hugged._

_"See you soon, Liss. I love you too."_

I woke up and shifted more into Dimitri, which woke him up. I smiled up at him.

"You look happy," he told me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I had a spirit dream," I started, Dimitri looked panicked, "It was Lissa!"

"That's great, Roza," he glanced at the clock over my shoulder and groaned, "It's after eight, Roza. We should get up." I sighed but got up with Dimitri anyway. We took a shower together and got dressed. Then we headed downstairs.

"Dimka! Roza! Did you sleep well?" Olena greeted us from the kitchen.

"Yes, we did Mamma," Dimitri answered, "Roza got to talk to Lissa."

"Oh! That's wonderful, Roza! She can do that dream- walk thing you told me about now," she asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the p, "What's cooking?" There was a wonderful scent coming from the stove.

"Blini. Sit down, my dears, I'll fix you some food," Olena told us.

"Thank you, Olena," I said as I sat down, then I realized we were the only ones here, "Where is everyone?"

"Yeva's out shopping, Karo and Sonya are at work, Vika and Paul, and Zoya is at daycare."

"Ah," Olena placed a plate of blini in front of me. I moaned as soon as I took a bite. It was delicious. I practically inhaled it and then had seconds. Yeah, I'm back.

"I'm so glad you're getting better," Dimitri whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck. Olena had gone upstairs to take a nap while I was part way through my second plate of food. I smiled.

"Me too, Comrade," I whispered back, "You don't know how scared I was. It was like something that wasn't me took over my body and made me do things that could kill me. I guess that's what compulsion does though." I shivered.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. I feel like this is all my fault. Like if I would have just avoided Tasha when she got to the academy, none of this would have happened." I signed and leaned into him. We sat in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Alright, let's go," Dimitri said standing up and taking my hand.

"Go where?" I asked, completely lost.

"Apartment hunting."

"Oh, I thought we were gonna stay here for a while," I was still confused.

"Well, my dear Roza, I do not intend to have sex with you in my mother's house but I do intend to make love to you soon, so we're going to need our own place," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

"Well, when you put it that way," we left to go apartment hunting.

**Review time! Have fun! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 Love You More

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just thought I'd get something up soon and it explains some things that are gonna be happening soon. I do not own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 12 - Love You More**

**RPOV**

After looking at what seemed like fifty apartments, we found the one. It was gorgeous. The inside had cream colored walls in the living room and kitchen. The bathroom was painted a light aqua, while the single bedroom was deep brown. All the rooms had hardwood floors. There was a balcony off the bedroom overlooking most of Baia. I was standing out on the balcony, looking out when Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is this the one, my love?" he asked.

"I think it is," I said with a huge smile.

"Good. We can go talk to the landlord and probably move in next week," he said with a smile just as big as mine, "Oh, and Roza?"

"Yes, Comrade?"

"I forgot to tell you, Mamma enrolled you in St. Basil's yesterday. You start tomorrow. Please don't be mad," he said in a rush. I laughed which made him give me a confused look. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I need to graduate high school. I will not be a dropout," I explained. He nodded and we then proceded to the landlord to put a down payment on our new apartment.

We went back to the house after our apartment hunt ended. As soon as we walked in the door, we were hit with a heavenly scent.

"Ooo, Olena, what are you making? It smells amazing," I called out.

"Black bread, my dear. How did the apartment hunt go?" she asked giving both Dimitri and I kisses on the cheek.

"Great, Mamma. We found a nice apartment down the street. We can move in next week," Dimitri answered.

"Oh wonderful!" Olena cried.

"Dimka, Roza, come along," Yeva said, walking out of the living room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, annoyed.

"Don't ask questions, child. Just come along." I looked up at Dimitri for help but he just shrugged and followed his grandmother. I groaned and went after them. We walked for about half an hour before arriving at a cute little cottage-like house. Yeva rapped quickly on the door. A younger, pretty Moroi woman opened the door.

"Yeva! Dimka! What a lovely surprise!" she exclaimed, "And who is this beautiful young woman here?"

"Oksana, this is my girlfriend, Rose. Roza, the is Oksana. She's an old family friend," Dimitri explained.

"Well don't just stand there! Come in! Mark! We have company!" Oksana called out. I slightly older dhamphir man came in the back door. "Mark, this is Dimka's girlfriend, Rose. Rose, this is my husband, Mark." I swear my jaw nearly hit the floor.

"It's nice to meet you, Mark," I finally managed to say, politly.

"You as well, Rose. I think you might find us in quite similar situations," he winked at me. I was just confused. But then they invited us to stay for dinner and they were working together beautifully, never running in to each other or having to talk about what needed to be done. And then it clicked.

"You're bonded," I breathed.

"You figured it out! Everyone around here knows but we wanted you to guess," Mark explained.

"So then you're a spirt user?" I directed at Oksana.

"Now that's not something most people know," she told me.

"Do you know anything about dream-walking?" I nearly yelled.

"Dream-walking?" Oksana and Mark asked together.

"Dammit. Then you probably can't help me," I smiled softly, regretfully.

"Maybe I can, dear. Just explain to me what's going on," Oksana said gently. And so I explained everything with Adrian and Tasha. Oksana made a charm for me that might prevent Adrian from getting to me but allow Lissa through. They were both surprised that I left my bondmate behind but after everything was explained, they understood. So we went back home and all went to bed.

"Good night, my dear Roza," Dimitri whispered against my neck as we cuddled up together in our bed.

"Night, Comrade. Love you," I mumbled.

"Love you more," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to dreamless sleep.

**Review please, I'll be your best friend! :) Now random butttt for those of you with pierced belly buttons who are fans of animated Disney movies and junk go to . It has customized Disney belly button rings and they are amazing! I ordered them like three days ago and I got them today and they are adorable!**


	14. Chapter 13 I Can Only Hope

**New chapter! I don't own VA, Richelle Mead has that honor.**

**Chapter 13 - I Can Only Hope**

**RPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _What the fuck? _Crash._ Oh. Stupid alarm clock. I opened my eyes to see my own personal Russian God smirking down at me. I looked to the wall across from the bed to see our smashed alarm clock. I blushed.

"Oopps," I smiled as inoccently as I could at Dimitri. He just shook his head and chuckled. I settled in to fall back asleep but Dimitri decided against that plan. He got up and ripped the covers from my body. "Hey!"

"Get ready for school," he told me before giving me a kiss and starting to get ready himself. I groaned but got up anyway. I went to take a shower mumbling about stupid Russian school the whole way. After my quick shower I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark purple cami and a deep red, long-sleeved V-neck. I slipped on my boots and headed downstairs.

"Roza!" Olena and Viktoria exclaimed together. I smiled at everyone.

"Good morning guys."

"Did you sleep well?" Karolina asked from her seat where she was feeding Zoya.

"I did until that stupid alarm clock decided to wake me up," I grumbled plunking down in the chair next to Vika. This made everyone laugh or smile. "So, Vik. Why don't you live at the academy? Or go at night?"

She laughed, "Saint Basil's is close enough for everyone who lives in Baia to walk. Most of the Moroi and some dhamphirs live there because they live in big cities. Dimka lived there too because he had to get used to being away for long periods at a time but since I'm not sure yet if I'm going to be a guardian, I just walk."

"Oh. I see. Wow, that's a lot different from what I'm used to. And about the day-time, night-time thing?"

"Oh right! Well the Moroi in the U.S. are babies so they have to go at night to get as little sun as possible but here, they prepare the Moroi that want to live with humans for a daylight schedule."

"Well that makes sense. And we get to be in the sun," I said with a grin. We had breakfast, making small talk throughout our meal. Then Viktoria and I headed to school and Dimitri went to look for a job. Yeah, that's right. Dimitri's not going to be a guardian anymore. He's getting a human job so he can focus on his family. I've never seen this side of Dimitri before and I absolutly love it.

School passed in a blur, Dimitri got a job as a self-defense teacher at a karate studio. As soon as Vika and I got out of school, it started snowing. When we got home Paul, who was home sick today, was pratically bouncing with excitment. His stomach ache long since forgotten.

"Uncle Dimka! Roza! Will you take me to the park? Pleaseeee?" he shouted as soon as we walked in the door, "Auntie Vika can come too!"

"Karo, is it okay if we take him?" Dimitri asked his sister.

"Go ahead. But Paul if you get sick again tomorrow, you are going to school," she said sternly.

**One week later.**

It was the last class of the day on Friday. I couldn't wait to get out of school because last night, Dimitri got a call saying that we could move into our new apartment today. So when I got out of school and he got out of work, we were moving in. I could barely contain my excitment. We had packed our things as soon as we got the call so we were ready to go. The bell rang. _Finally._

"Hurry up, Vika! Or you'll have to help us move!" I shouted as I practically ran back home. Or to Dimitri's family's home, I should start saying. When we got there, Dimitri was sitting on the front porch waiting for us. I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. I had gained most of my weight back from, well, you know what happened and I've never felt better. _Damn Adrian. Damn Tasha too, _I thought bitterly.

"Ready to head home," Dimitri asked me and kissed my forhead. A huge grin broke out on both of our faces.

"Let's go," I said, rushing inside. We gathered our things, with the help of our family. I think of them as my family now too. Once we had everything packed into the car, we headed off with Olena. She was helping us bring everything to our actual apartment. Once we had all of our things in the apartment, Olena hugged us both tight.

"Take care of her, my son," she told Dimitri in Russian. I had been gradually learning with the help of all the Belikovs. Yeva refuses to speak English to me, saying it will help me learn faster.

"I promise, Mamma," he replied sincerly. When Olena hugged me I couldn't help but make a food comment.

"I'll miss you and you incredible cooking, Olena," I said, in Russian. Or I hope that's what I said... She laughed so I think I did.

"Oh, Roza, my dear. Dimka can cook. I taught him a lot whenever he was home," she told me with a wink. It was my turn to laugh. And then she left and we started unpacking. When we finished, Dimitri made us dinner. I moaned.

"Your mother was right, Comrade. This is amazing," I said to him with a grin.

"I'm glad you like it love." By the time we finished eating it was almost ten o' clock at night. Dimitri stood up and put the dishes in the sink. "I'll take care of those tomorrow but for now come with me." He took my hand and lead my to the bedroom.

"I love you, Dimitri. So, so much," I said, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"And I love you, my Roza. More then you'll ever know." And then he kissed me. It started out soft and sweet but quickly turned passionate. He lifted me up so he didn't have to bend as much and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked to the bed and laid me down gently, with him hovering over me without breaking our kiss. When we broke away to breathe, most of our clothes ended up on the floor. Dimitri kissed me everywhere he could. He kept checking to make sure I was okay. I finally made him stop by kissing him forcfully. And we made love for the first time. My first time ever.

After we cuddled close together, with his arms around my waist and my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat gradually slow down to a slow, steady pace. As I drifted off, I felt a spirit dream pulling me in. It was then that I realized I forgot to slip on my Adrian blocking charm before I fell asleep. I prayed for it to be Lissa but I knew in my heart that it wouldn't be. But still, I can only hope.

**Review please! And now a special tahnks to all my reviewers! Thank you ****deliciouse, Lena1997, amy2k6, amanda strubleyy, WhyDoVampiresSparkle, ****DhampirGurl101, Vafreek, qhaylie, Ashterbowden, xxxcrybabyxxx11, kb-jolly, XxAlonexX, ****xDropDeadBeautifulx, Crazy4Darcy, cherryblossom1031. You guys are awesome! If you reviewed before and I missed you just review and yell at me and I'll get you the next chapter...but I think I got everyone.**


	15. Chapter 14 Mine, Always

**Next chapter! I know I'm evil to keep you waiting butttt I was tired so I went to bed early last night and didn't feel like updating. I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. I will find my Dimitri one day though! ;)**

**Chapter 14 - Mine, Always**

**RPOV**

_"Liss!" I called out hopefully._

_"Guess again, little dhamphir," Adrian replied, stepping out from the ocean, smirking. Why the hell is he always bringing me to a fucking beach? "You look stunning." I looked down. I was wearing a plain black bikini about three sizes too small. Well that explains the beach thing._

_"Go away," I snarled through gritted teeth._

_"Now you know exactly why I won't do that. Why haven't I been able to get through to you the pass few days?" He was still smirking but I could tell it really bothered him that he couldn't stalk me._

_"I got some help. Now tell me what the fuck you want or let me out of this god damned nightmare!" I screamed at him._

_"I want you my dear Rosie. But Belikov took you away to Russia. Yep, I know but don't worry, Lissa didn't tell me. I got it straight from her head," he said smugly._

_"You can do that, too!" I cried. Shit, I shouldn't have said too._

_"You met another spirit user!" he exclaimed, "Well, who is it? What's their name?" I kept my mouth shut. "Come on, Rose! This could really help me."_

_"And why the bleeding hell would I want to help you?" I demanded._

_"Because you love me and just don't realize yet because Belikov has you fooled. As soon as he fucks you, he'll leave, you know."_

_"That's not true," I said as tears started to form behind my eyes, "He loves me and I love him. You are not capable of love. You don't even know what love is! I will never, as long as I live, love you. At all. I HATE YOU, ADRIAN IVASHKOV! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him with tears streaming down my face. He walked over and pulled me into his arms but I kicked and screamed. And then I started shaking and the dream started to disolve around me._

_"Damn it, Rose! You're waking up! I'll come see you soon baby. I love you," Adrian said as the dream evaporated completly._

"Roza. Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, shaking me. I blinked a few times to clear my vision that was cloudy with tears.

"The charm works," I said, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's waist, "I forgot to put it on last night after, well you know, and Adrian came. He said he couldn't get through to me before." He tensed as soon as I said Adrian but relaxed slightly when I explained he couldn't get through when I wore the charm.

"I'm sorry, my Roza. Do you want to talk about?" he asked softly.

"He said you don't love me," I sniffled, "That you're just gonna fuck me and leave."

"Roza! No! Never. I love you so so much. More than anything."

"I love you too, Dimitri," I sniffled again. He held me tight until he noticed I had calmed down enough. Then he reached over to the nightstand and slipped my charmed ring onto my right hand. Then he put on his boxers and handed me his shirt. I was confused but I put it on anyway. He offered me his hand so I took it and let him lead me onto the balcony.

"You know, one of the things I love most about Russia?" I looked at him curiously, "Look up," I did.

"Woah. It's so clear. It's beautiful," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"You're beautiful," came his soft response so I looked over at him. But I had to look down. He was down on one knee in front of me and holding a small, satin box. He took my left hand.

"Oh my God," I whispered as tears of joy sprung to my eyes.

"I was going to wait but this seems like as good a time as any," Dimitri started with a small smile, "Roza, you are the single most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. I love you more than anything else. You are my world now. Will you please do me the incredible honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," I whispered, nodding.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! A million times yes, Dimitri!" I jumped at him. He caught me effortlessly and stood up. He spun me around and slipped the ring on the right finger. We kissed passionatly. When we pulled back, I looked at the ring. God, it was beautiful. It was a simple white-gold band with a good sized ruby set in the middle with two small diamonds on either side.

"I love you," I whispered, "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life."

"And it still dulls in comparision to the woman wearing it," he smiled down at me and I grinned up at him. We kissed again but this time, when we pulled back, Dimitri started kissing my neck. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me back to bed where we made love for the second time tonight and well ever.

"I love you, Comrade," I told him as I cuddled against his chest.

**DPOV**

"I love you more, beautiful," I kissed my Roza's ear as she drifted off to sleep. I pulled her a little closer to me. And then I fell asleep and felt myself being pulled into something.

_"Guardian Belikov," Lissa called. I was at the library at St. Vlad's._

_"Yes, Princess?" I asked. She came around the aisle I was standing in._

_"Oh. There you are. I can get people into the dreams now, but I still can't be in the same place as them when it happens," she said, smiling softly._

_"Why did you come to me and not Rose, Princess?" _

_"Guardian Belikov, for the millionth time, call me Lissa."_

_"I'll call you Lissa when you call me Dimitri."_

_"Fair enough," she smiled, "I came to you because I wanted to thank you. For taking care of my sister. I was blind not to realize that you guys love each other. You're aura is practically glowing. What happened?"_

_"It's not really my place to tell you. Next time you visit Rose, she'll tell you," I grinned._

_"Fine," she studied my face intently but I gave nothing away. She signed, "Be good to her, Dimitri. If you aren't, I'll have Chris set you on fire," she warned. I chuckled._

_"I will always be good to my Roza," I murmured, more to myself but with her heightened hearing she heard. She nodded._

_"Good night, Dimitri."_

_"Good night, Lissa," I said as the dream faded and I woke up._

I smiled down at the sleeping Rose in my arms, kissed her head and fell back asleep. My last thought was that she said yes. She was mine, always.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Good? Good. Okay bye now!**


	16. Chapter 15 And It All Falls Down

**Yay! I'm not dead! I am just suffering from a little thing called writter's block. :( Sorry this chapter took so long and it's so short but the next few will make up for it. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I don't own VA, Richelle Mead is the lucky woman who does.**

**Chapter 15 - And It All Falls Down**

**RPOV**

I felt myself being pulled into Lissa's head and was in before I could help it. It's not my fault I was still groggy. I was just waking up, thank you very much! Lissa's emotions were everywhere. She was scared, upset, and, most of all, angry.

"Lissa! It will all be fine," Christian was trying to reassure her.

"How can you say that?" Lissa shouted at him. I dug through her mind trying to fgure out what was going on. When I did, I almost fainted. Adrian and Tasha are coming. After they left, Lissa told Chris what they did. I'm not mad at her though. He deserved to know what's going on.

"Because Belikov will protect Rose with his life. Besides, Rose is strong. She can take care of herself," Christian said slowly, rubbing Lissa's arm. Lissa calmed down slowly. _I'm so sorry, Rose. I hope you're listening right now. I love you, sis,_ Lissa thought, just as I pulled out of her head.

"You were just with Lissa, weren't you?" Dimitri asked from beside me. I jumped a little.

"I didn't realize you were awake," I smiled, softly, "Yeah, I was. Guess what I found out." Damn it! My voice cracked and that was all it took. I started sobbing. Dimitri sat up and pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair.

"They're coming, Dimitri! They're coming and they're going to ruin everything!" I screamed into his chest.

"Shh, Roza. Calm down. Who's coming?" he asked, confused.

"Tasha and Adrian!" I spat, "Who do you think? The fucking Easter bunny!"

"Roza. It will all be okay. I promise. I will always take care of you," he murmured, still holding me close. I sighed.

"We should go tell your family what's going on. And about the engagement," I smiled at that and so did he. We got ready and went to his house. After telling the Belikov's what was going on, we had breakfast.

"Roza, I'm going to the mall in a few minutes. Come with me? Maybe it'll take you're mind off things," Viktoria asked me. I nodded and smiled at her. We said our good-byes and started to leave. Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"But before you go, we have an announcement to make," he grinned at me. I smiled back, "Last night, I asked Roza to marry me."

"I said yes," there was a series of high-pitched, excited squeals. Then we were both envoloped in hugs from the Belikov women.

"Roza! We need to start looking at dresses, now! Forget the mall! We're going to the bridal shop down the street!" Viktoria squealed. She then proceeded to grab my arm and tow me to the bridal shop. We walked in and were instantly engulfed in white. My eyes widdened. Viktoria pratically ran farther into the shop and I stood frozen at the entrance.

"Hello there! You must be new in town! I'm Galina," a friendly older-looking woman exclaimed happily.

"Hey. I'm Rose," I stuck my hand out for her to shake. Instead, she pulled me into a hug. I stiffened.

"You're Dimka's girlfriend! It's so nice to meet you. I was Dimka's mentor when he was in school but I decided to retire a couple years ago," she explained. It was then that I realized she was a dhamphir. Careless, really, that I didn't notice immediatly.

"Fiance, actually," I said with a grin. She smiled brightly and proceded to ask me what kind of dress I'd like. I decided to just browse for now because I'm really not sure. Galina went to the front to place orders for new shoes that she needs and Vika and I spilt up to look at more dresses. I was standing by the emergancy exit flipping through the racks of white dresses when a hand closed over my mouth. I fought all I could but the person was so strong.

The person who reeked of clove cigarettes and alcohol. I fought harder when this registered but his grip only got tighter. He pulled me out the door and shoved me roughly into a white pedo-van.

"Drive," Adrian demanded, "You know, little dhamphir, it didn't have to be this way. It really didn't." He finally took his hand away from my mouth, only to bind my hands and legs.

"You'll never get away with this, Adrian," I spat, "Dimitri will find me and he will kill you for hurting me."

"That'll never happen, baby. I promise we'll be together, without being interupted by the Russian." Adrian grinned and the slammed my head against the wall of the van. I saw stars and began to black out. My last thought before darkness envoloped me completly was, _And __i__t all falls down._

**Review or I'll be sad. :'( Happy holidays everyone! I never got the chance to say that, I don't think.**


	17. Chapter 16 Never Again

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I like the end. And for the record, in the books, I love Adrian but I love Dimitri more. I just needed two bad guys for this story and Adrian and Tasha seemed like good choices. So anyway, Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16 - Never Again**

**Adrian POV**

I watched as Rose slept. She's finally mine. Belikov doesn't deserve her! He's a dhampir, for God's sake! I mean, she's a dhampir, too, but that's not the point. He can't even give her a family. Or nice things, he doesn't have the money. I can and I do. I can give her kids and everything she wants. And I will. Rose started to stir. Good, she's been asleep for almost a day. I'm sure _he's_ looking for her by now. I still have time. Rose's eyes finally opened.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said, softly.

"Adrian! You bastard! Let me go!" she shrieked, pulling at her restraints.

"I'm afriad I can't do that, Rose. I finally have you, I'm never letting you go," I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. She just fought harder against her restrained arms and legs.

"Adrian, please. I don't want this and neither do you. Please just let me go," she pleaded while a few stray tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes. Doesn't she understand?

"Shhh, don't cry, Rose. I'll give you anything you want, you just have to trust me," I threw some compulsion in that last part for good measure. I walked over to her and tried to wipe her tears but she jerked her head away from me.

"Damn it, Rose!" I roared and backhanded her, "Can't you see that I'm just trying to do what's best for you?" She didn't answer. I began pacing, rambling to myself. Then Tasha walked in.

"Do you need help with her?" she asked. I nodded. Tasha walked over to stand by Rose and placed her hands on Rose's stomach. Rose tried to move away but couldn't. And then she started screaming. Tasha was heating her skin with her fire magic to make it feel like she was burning without leaving marks.

"Stop for now, Tasha," I told her, "Now, Rose, all you have to do is behave and we won't have to do that again." I knelt down beside her face and reached out to stroke her hair. She spit on me.

"Tasha, have fun. I'm going to take a nap," I started to leave, "And remember, don't leave any marks. That's going to be my job if she doesn't give in." I left, hearing Rose scream again on the way out. I smiled to myself and lit one of my cloves.

**RPOV**

All I can feel is burning. Tasha's trying to kill me as slowly as she can. I feel tears sliding down my face but can't do a thing to stop them. Tasha laughed menacingly.

"This is what you get for taking my Dimka away from me, you little whore," she spat at me. This was the last thing I heard before I passed out again.

**DPOV**

He has her. Adrian fucking Ivashkov has MY Roza. I'm going to kill the bastard the second I find him. If he hurt her, I don't even know what I'll do. I needed help. I decided to call the only person who could help me. I paced around my mother's kitchen as my phone rang.

_"Allo,"_ the Turkish-accented voice answered.

"Hello, Abe. My fiance has been kidnapped. I need you're help to find her," I said to Ibrahim "Zmey" Mazur. If he can't find her, no one can.

_"Belikov! I heard you were in Russian. Now who's this fiance of yours?"_

"Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway." I heard Abe gasp and then he hung up. Ten minutes later, it sounded like there was an army trying to beat down the door. I opened it to reveal a fuming Abe Mazur.

"Rosemarie Hathaway is my daughter, Belikov," he snapped, "If she dies, I'm holding you, her _fiance_, personally responsible."

"So am I, sir," I told him, honestly, "But I promise you, when we get her back, I'm never letting her out of my sight again." He nodded. Good, I meant it. Never again will she leave my side. And we set off to find the love of my life and kill the son of a bitch who took her.

**Oh, snap! Abe's gonna kill Dimitri! haha, review or the Russian gets shot!**


	18. Chapter 17 Mismatched Family

**Hey, look! I didn't die! I've just been busy cause of school, my dogs, and a family death. But here's a new chapter with a nice happy ending for you! This story will be wrapping up soon but I think I'll do a sequel, I'm gonna work on Rose Sings and I have ideas for other stories!**

**Chapter 17 - Mismatched Family**

**DPOV**

"Abe! I understand we can't just rush straight into this, but if we don't her soon, I'm goning to have a heartattack!" I exclaimed. We had been searching for all the information possible to find my Roza for the past two days. I haven't slept since she was taken. I need her in my arms again. Soon.

"Calm down, Belikov. My men saw Tasha Ozera today. They grabbed her and are on their way here as we speak," Abe responded calmly. The sound of the door opening caught both of our attentions.

"Dimka! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Will you please get these idiots to untie me?" Tasha's irritating voice rang through the room.

"Shut up," I snapped, "You're here to tell me where you took my girl and then you're going to prison." She looked shocked.

"Dimitri, why do you care so much about that bloodwhore? I'm a Moroi! I'm royal, for fuck's sake and all you care about is that little slut! Dimka, she's a dhamphir!" she shierked.

"In case you haven't noticed Tasha, I'm a dhamphir. Now tell me where you're keeping her," I spat at her. Tears filled her eyes and she looked down.

"It's an abandoned warehouse. I don't know exactly where, I wasn't paying much attention. I just wanted us to be together, Dimitri. I'm sorry," she tried but I didn't believe her.

"It's too late for apologies. Let's go, Abe."

**RPOV**

Adrian came back in right after Tasha left. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was sleeping. That didn't go well.

"You're a horrible actress, Rose. I know you're awake," he said cheerily.

"Please Adrian. Just let me go and leave me alone," I said with tears in my eyes. He came over and slapped me.

"This is what's best for you! I'm best for you! God, Rose, you're so stupid sometimes! Why don't you see everything I do, I do for you?" he screamed at me.

"You say that but if it were true, you would have just let me stay away with Dimitri and be happy."

"Don't worry, little dhamphir, I'll make you the happiest woman alive," he smiled at me. Then he took his shirt off. My eyes widdened. _He won't really rape me, will he?_ He came over to me and pressed his lips harshly to mine. I stiffened and refused to respond. He soon ripped both of our clothes off.

"Please don't do this, Adrian. Please," I whispered, closing my eyes tight.

"You shouldn't have said that, Rose," Adrian stated. At first, I was confused but then I felt the sharp pain of his fangs bite into my neck. And the then the bliss of a vampire bite set over me, "You want this, Rose. You want me and no one else." Deep down, I knew this was conpulsion but I was too high to fight it off. So I nodded lazily and he was about to take me. Then the door came off of its hinges and Adrian screamed in agony.

"Get the hell away from her, Ivashkov," my favorite voice in the world said. He rushed to my side and untied me. Then he wrapped me up in his duster and lifted me into his arms while a gaurdian arrested Adrian. "You're going to be okay, Roza. I promise. It's over. I love you," Dimitri murmured softly to me. I drifted off to sleep in his strong, warm arms.

I woke up to a constant beeping. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them. It's all white and bright here. And that constant beeping.

"Ugh! Make it stop!" I complained pulling the pillow over my face. Dimitri chuckled beside me. I peaked out from under the pillow. "Hi there."

"Sleeping beauty awakes," he said and kissed my forhead, "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy. And a little sore, but I'll live," I said then smiled, "You saved me. I love you."

"As I love you," he grinned back at me.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed happily as she ran into the room, "You're okay!"

"Liss!" I screamed right back and opened my arms. She willingly ran into them and squeezed me as tight as she could, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"What? No 'hi' for us?" Christian asked as he and Eddie walked into the room with Dimitri's family, my mother, and a man I've never seen before. I grinned. This is the most mismatched family I've ever seen.

**Reviews make me smile. :) Nuff said. Haha, thank you all of my lovely reviewers! And those of you who don't, the button's right there. It doesn't bite! ;P**


	19. Chapter 18 My Happily Ever After

**This is going to be the last chapter for Escaping From Our Biggest Problems. Thank you all my lovely reviewers. If you want a sequel, I want 10 reviews...I normally don't do that but I don't want to write a sequel if no one's going to read it. Richelle Mead is the proud owner of Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 18 - My Happily Ever After**

**RPOV**

"Hey guys," I said, "I missed you. Mom, I'm surprised you're here. And who's that," I pointed to the unfamiliar man. There were a bunch of 'hey's and 'glad you're okay's and hugs. Then my mom stepped forward with the man.

"Of course I'm here, Rose. You're my daughter, I love you and I was worried about you. And this," she gestured to the man, "is you're father, Abe Mazur."

My jaw just about hit the floor. This man in a flashy grey suit with a bright green tie, almost the color of Lissa's eyes, was my father. He has gold jewlery glinting in his ears and around his neck. _And he's my father._

"You're my dad?" I managed to squeak out.

"I am. I'm so glad to finally meet you, Rose. I hope to be part of you're life from this point on," Abe told me and, yeah, he has a Turkish accent. I didn't know what to say.

"Roza, he helped me find you. If it wasn't for Abe, I never would have gotten to you on time," Dimitri spoke up from beside me, pain evident on his face at the thought of not getting to me on time.

"You helped find and save me?" I asked. He nodded, "Thank you, daddy." I felt like a little girl again because I was about to cry. But unlike when I was a little girl my dad came over to one side of me and held me. My mom moved to the other side. I finally have a _real _family.

"You're welcome, kizim," off my confused look he adds, "Kizim means daughter in Turkish." I nodded. "Now, you have a choice. You can either go back to Saint Vladimir's and finish school there and then move back here along with all of you're friends, who have already decided to move to Russia after graduation or you can finish school here and you're friends will come once they graduate."

"I choose-" I was cut off by my doctor coming into the room.

"May I please speak to Rosemarie privately?" she asked politely.

"Dimitri stays. He's going to be my husband soon, anything you say to me can be said in front of him," I tell her. She nodded and the others filed out for the time being.

"You being beaten at this time is very unfortunate," my doctor starts. My heart sinks and from the look on his face, so does Dimitri's, "You're pregnant, Rose. And we are positive the baby is alive and should be fine but could have some development issues and birth defects."

I squeezed Dimitri's hand so tight, I thought it would break.

"What kind of birth defects?" Dimitri gritted out.

"There are many possibilities with the extent of her injuries. We won't know until farther along in the pregnancy. I'm sorry to give you bad news but I advise, for the time being, to be happy about the pregnancy. It will do more harm to worry," she explained. We both nodded. She left us alone.

"Roza, I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'll never leave you're side again," he told me, gripping my hand for dear life.

"Dimitri, let's just be happy the baby and I are alive. Even if he or she has something wrong, we'll still love our child. We'll still be parents," I said. A smile slowly spread across Dimitri's face.

"We'll still be parents," he repeated. This is my happily ever after. For now, anyway.

**I know it was short so sorry, but I was just wrapping things up for now. Remember, 10 reviews for a sequel or you'll never know what happens with the baby.**


	20. AN Sequel!

**The sequel's up! It's called The Darkest Days. I don't feel it's my best work, but I'll try to make it better! :) Read on!**


	21. A Special Thank You

**I know these are a tad bit late, but here's a special thanks to :**

**LadyValkryieRavenWolf - You're cool for reviewing but did you even read the rest, love? Cause he helped her...**

**Guest - You're cool for finding me funny.**

**Guest - You're cool for yelling at me ;P**

**Dimitri-Rose-lover-35 - You're cool for liking my story.**

**ItaSaku1 - You're fucking amazing for reviewing every single chapter! :)**

**Sofie Nielsen - You're cool cause you like me and sent me a link to you ;P**

**buddyrox818 - You're cool for wanting a sequel.**

**Vampire Academy - You're cool for liking my writing.**

**Romitri - You're cool for being curious about the baby.**

**VAlover21 - You're cool for insisting on the sequel.**

**dimitrilvr2015 - You're cool for wanting me to keep writing.**

**Lena1997 - You're cool for reviewing frequently and being amazing.**

**amy2k6 - You're cool for being excited.**

**katy251225 - You're cool for liking the ending.**

**RosenDimitriforever40333 - You're cool for liking the ending.**

**AlishaSK10 - You're cool for wanting to see Abe and Rose's relationship.**

**I love vampires and werewolves - You're cool for loving vampires and werewolves.**

**deliciouse - You're cool cause your long reviews always made my day.**

**princessaroza - You're cool for explaining why you reviewed.**

**ellie1direction - You're cool for being scared of Adrian.**

**MaahKisneer - You're cool for liking my story and writing.**

**Crazy4Darcy - You're cool for liking my story.**

**Black Kitty Knight Club - You're cool for wishing me a good holiday. :P**

**Ashterbowden - You're cool for thinking Adrian's a jerk-face. ;P**

**amanda strubleyy - You're cool for always looking forward to reading my stories.**

**WhyDoVampiresSparkle - You're cool for questioning sparkly vampires and for having a better day.**

**qhaylie - You're cool for loving the story.**

**Vafreek - You're cool for not wanting me to cry.**

**Potatohead98 - You're cool for thinking I'm talented.**

**xxxcrybabyxxx11 - You're cool for wanting fast updates.**

**xDropDeadBeautifulx - You're cool for liking the heartbreaking aspect of the story.**

**bookreader1617 - You're cool for having an achy breaky heart ;D**

**kb-jolly - You're cool for saying awww.**

**cherryblossom1031 - You're cool for feeling for Rose.**

**So in summary, if you got sick of my rant, you're all fucking amazing people so deal with it. Bet you can't cause you're all just that cool :P**


	22. Ronan

**I don't normally do this but I'd like to say something important to me. Even if you don't like Taylor Swift, go to YouTube and check out Ronan. It's a very sad song about a little boy who died at the age of four because of cancer. If you like the song, you should buy it off iTunes. All the proceeds go to Taylor Swift's charity fund for cancer research. It's for a good cause so that's the only reason I'm telling you about this. Also, if you have already heard and bought the song, that's amazing.**

**~RozaHathaway17**

**P.S. Thanks for taking the time to read this update that has nothing to do with anything in my stories...**


	23. More Thank Yous!

**A special thanks to VampirePrincessCindy for reviewing every single chapter, after I already posted my thank yous :) Also, thank you to lori9048 and amy2k6 for loving Ronan, may that precious little man rest in peace, and Do'B for your reviews :) If I missed anyone between the previous AN and this one, let me know. :)**

**~RozaHathaway17**


End file.
